Masquerade
by raydance
Summary: Guess the Fic Challenge. :P
1. Fleetingness of Life

* * *

  


"And you would be…?" Fuuko stared suspiciously at the Chinese girl standing at her doorstep.

"Alanna. Delivery-girl-cum-make-up-artist. For today, at any rate. Here, my business card. And this is for you." With a flourish, a little calling card and a white envelope was presented to Fuuko.

Curiously, Fuuko glanced at the card. "Alanna", it said. "Does Anything For the Right Price." She raised a brow at the girl, who shrugged. "Ashley has the money, so… let's just say it's a job. May I come in?"

Fuuko opened the door wider and held it ajar with her foot while she opened the envelope. Within was a gilt-edged card. "Masquerade? Tonight? And who's Ashley at any rate?"

Alanna grinned. "Well, Ashley's the one who came out with this idea. And the one with the moolah to organise it. And yours truly is here to help you get ready. Now, shall we begin?"

"Wait, wait, wait. You mean households all over the neighbourhood are getting these cards and people like you delivering them?"

Alanna paused to think. "Well, not really. Every cast member is invited, I mean, it IS a cast party after all, and you know, we need people to fill up a hall. But you have to share me with the rest of Team Hokage. And only one other household is getting another make-up artist."

Fuuko raised an eyebrow again. "And that would be?"

* * *

"Whoopee! A masquerade!" Joker crowed while waving the card around in the air.

Neon read the card more carefully. "TONIGHT? Where in the world am I going to get a dress?"

The delivery girl smiled politely. "That's where I come in." She passed a small card to Neon.

Raiha peered over her shoulder. "Spleena? What type of name is that?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "Blame it on a damn fool friend of mine," she muttered but later said cheerfully, "Well, no need to worry about clothes or whatever, I've got all of that under control."

"And what is all this commotion about?" A dry voice said. The four of them looked up to see Kurei descending the stairs, dressed in his usual, if boring, red robe and mask.

"We're going to a masquerade!" Joker said again, and dumped an envelope into Kurei's hands.

"Humph. Well. I won't be going."

"WHAT?" The other four chorused and they began to pester Kurei.

"Come on, Kurei, loosen up a little!"

"Kurei-sama… I'm sure you'll enjoy it!"

"Kurei-sama, don't you think you'll love seeing me in a nice ball gown?" 

"Mr Kurei, I'm sure I can find the perfect suit for you in my collection…"

And to their immense delight, Kurei actually nodded. "Okay. But I'll only stay if it's interesting. And if I decide to leave, you all have to go with me. Or else." The temperature around them rose a little. Raiha hastened to assure him. "Of course, Kurei-sama…"

And Spleena got to work.

* * *

"No, Domon-san, please don't make life difficult for me, if you don't take off that nose-ring, EVERYONE will know who you are." Alanna pleaded with the hulking boy.

"I'll feel naked without it…"

"No, see here, there's a nice mask for you to put on, there'll be something covering your nostril, if that's what you want…"

Recca stood, watching the argument between Alanna and Domon take place. "As if he won't be recognised for the mongoloid he is…" he muttered and he turned his attention to the toilet, which Mikagami had been occupying for the past half an hour.

"Oi, Mikagami, what the heck are you doing in there? Your hair?" He whammed his fist against the door again for the fifth time in the past 30 seconds.

The door opened abruptly and he lost his balance, landing in a heap on the floor to see the Ensui Master staring coolly down at him, black hair up in a ponytail. "Obviously," Mikagami snorted. He turned to stalk down the corridor, leaving Recca staring after him in disbelief. Black hair? Mikagami actually dyed his prized silver-gray hair black? He threw his hands up in the air and entered the toilet.

Alanna had managed to convince Domon that nose-rings were not the height of fashion at the moment, but had given up on talking him out of wearing his ugly bright green shirt. She was now fussing over Mikagami, pleased he had ACTUALLY gone to dye his hair without giving her too much trouble. "Now, Mi-chan, [Mikagami: don't call me that] would you be so nice as to NOT wear turtlenecks today?"

* * *

Spleena wasn't having much success on her side of town.

"No, Neon-san, you CAN'T dye your hair purple. Too many people have purple hair already. Why don't you stick with your own hair colour? It's so pretty."

"But purple is *the* colour now…"

"I know, but it won't suit your colouring, besides, the dress I have for you in my mind is just going to accentuate the red of your hair…" Spleena whipped out a black dress.

"Are you kidding me? That's black."

"Exactly why your hair colour will stand out."

Joker was trying very hard not to laugh out loud at his reflection. "Spleena-san, can you do something about my hair?" He tugged at his three braids. "Something tells me this is going to be obvious."

Spleena sighed. Sometimes, she wished she never took this job up. "This is all Alanna's fault." She muttered darkly as she stomped up the stairs to Joker's room, leaving Neon behind on her own, still musing over Spleena's wardrobe.

Kurei had no idea why everyone was so fussy over this event. Sheesh, it was JUST a ball after all. Mori Kouran used to throw those all the time. He looked around his living room. A mess. Even the normally sensible Raiha was dashing around the corridor, clothes dangling from his arm. He snorted and breezed into his study for some peace and quiet.

* * *

"Now, Yanagi-san, that's a beautiful dress. And your hair is gorgeously done, if I may say so myself. I'm sure Recca will swoon over you. But can you please be less obvious and put down the Recca plushie?" Alanna tried to tug it out of Yanagi's firm grasp.

"But I want him to know who I am…"

"No, Yanagi, the point of masquerades is that no one knows who everyone else is. Now, PUT DOWN that plushie and wear this." Alanna dumped a mask into Yanagi's arms. "To make sure you won't be recognised. Wear the mask, won't you? And Ganko, don't pull Kagerou's dress! It'll spoil!" She sighed. "I should have taken the other household…" she complained under her breath. "Not so many PEOPLE!"

* * *

Spleena was having a very, very hard time indeed. Fortunately, Raiha had been easy. He had willingly worn the suit that Spleena threw into his hands and he now waited patiently in the living room while she and Kurei wrestled over his red robe.

"I am going to wear THIS." He said firmly.

"Like hell you are, " Spleena retorted. "This just yells out your identity, then no one would dare go near you except for maybe your fanclub members [of which I am a part of] and THEN you wouldn't have fun and then you would go off earlier and spoil the party for the rest of your housemates with whom you have made a pact to leave together. Geddit?"

Raiha stared pathetically at her. "No."

But Kurei frowned. "Okay, then YOU are going to produce something out of that magical caravan of yours. And I am going to approve of it BEFORE I wear it."

Spleena grinned. "Mouchiron! Now, how about this?" And she whipped out a suit that was so perfect, even Kurei had to grudgingly agree to wear it.

* * *

Alanna waited patiently for Fuuko to emerge from her room. "Fuuko-san, if you don't hurry up, NO WAY am I going to have enough time to do anything to your hair!"

The door creaked open and Alanna pushed her way through to see a red-faced Fuuko self-consciously rearranging the folds of the cream dress that clung to her curves. "Is this how it's supposed to be worn?" She whispered, pink colouring her cheeks.

Her assistant grinned and she bent to tug the dress into its proper place. "Beautiful," she pronounced, and began to wrangle Fuuko's hair into that sort of hairstyle that was meant to look artistically messy.

* * *

Spleena watched Kurei wear his coat, pleased with the effect that her suit had on him. The turtleneck top was dressy, but not so formal that the wearer would feel restricted. The coat was well cut, and it fit Kurei well. A horn honked and Neon peeked out of the window. "I think the car's here!" She trilled.

Kurei picked up his mask, but Spleena snatched it out of his grasp. "Wear this." She put a fluffy contraption in his hand.

He was ready to protest, but he took a closer look at his new mask. Red, with black trimmings. The shape of the mask was designed to cover the entire face, almost in the form of a butterfly. Jet black ribbons trailed from the mask, fluttering gently in the breeze. He smoothed down the feathery surface with a thumb. "A butterfly?" He asked Spleena. She smiled wryly.

"In tribute to the fleetingness of life."

"Fleetingness of life…" He mumbled. And he made up his mind. "Tie the ribbons for me, Spleena."

**_

i still have a longing for your memory  
though thoughts of you break my heart  
i wanna tell you the truth  
let me hear your voice  
let me feel your grace  
be by my side  
the world surrounding me separates  
my dream from reality again and again  
sometimes it's hard to hold on  
it's hard to carry on  
but my will is sustained  


_**   


Deftly, the black ribbons were knotted into a neat bow at the back of his head. And Kurei opened the door with a flourish. "Shall we leave, ladies and gentlemen?"

* * *

"The car's here!" Koganei yelled, leaping up from the sofa, grabbing his Kougan Anki in one hand and his mask in the other.

"Kaoru-kun! Put that weapon down and DON'T jump around! Don't crumple your suit!" Alanna called, chagrined. Hurried tying of ribbons and rearranging of clothes were done, and soon, Hokage was in the car.

* * *

Alanna slumped to the ground, exhausted. She whipped out her handphone and pressed two buttons. "Spleena, where are you?"

"In the mansion, where else?"

"Had any trouble?"

"Kurei. Who else?"

"Sheesh. Well… you wouldn't want to hear what happened during the day. Remind me never ever to dress little kids again. Or stuffed toy animals, for that matter."

"Ashley asks if we want to be at the party, you know, waitressing or something."

"Okay. We need the money anyway."

"Yeah. Why do we have to be in financial crisis at such a lousy point of time?"

"Whatever. See you in ten."

* * *

_Author's Note:_   
And this is called stress relieving during exam period. I know there are some blatant self-insertions in this chapter, but ONLY this one. I promise. Yeah yeah, waitresses in the next, but well... that was just to follow up on this chapter. I promise.   
**_

song: Longing  
performed and written by: X Japan 

_**  
  
  


** [chapter 2: and the stars of fate will shine][1] **

1. Fleetingness of Life2. And the Stars of Fate will Shine3. Crucify My Love Next >

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted. 

Favorite : Story  Author    Follow : Story  Author 

Login

  * [FanFiction][2]
  * [FictionPress][2]
  * [Google][2]
  * [Facebook][2]
  * [Twitter][2]

Post Review

* * *

Report Abuse Add Story to Community  Go  .  

Share

  * [Google+][3]
  * [Twitter][4]
  * [Tumblr][5]
  * [Facebook][6]

  .  Follow/Favorite

+ Follow 

* * *

Story  Writer 
+ Favorite 

* * *

Story  Writer 

Working... Close Save

   [1]: masquerade2.html
   [2]: #
   [3]: https://plus.google.com/share?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F102242%2F1%2F
   [4]: http://twitter.com/home?status=Reading+story%3A+http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F102242%2F1%2F
   [5]: http://www.tumblr.com/share/link?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F102242%2F1%2F
   [6]: http://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F102242%2F1%2F



	2. And the Stars of Fate will Shine

* * *

  


Fuuko wasn't feeling too great. "Why in the world did I actually agree to come here?" she mumbled to herself. All around her, happy people were laughing, joking, and altogether being very annoying. _Perhaps I should get Mi-chan to dance with me._ She thought. _Nah, who am I kidding? He'll probably turn me down._ Sighing, she decided to walk out to the balcony for some fresh air. 

"Oops, I'm sorry, I didn't know there was someone here already." Fuuko said, startled at the sight of a shadowy figure at the railing. He turned his head to shoot her a glance, but turned back to the view of the garden. "I don't mind," he said blandly. 

Fuuko advanced and placed her hands on the railing. "Excuse me," she apologised. "But I thought I would be the only one not dancing with anybody." 

He shrugged. "Yeah. I thought so too. I don't like functions." 

"Then why ARE you here?" 

"I have a few friends who are gifted in the power of persuasion. And you?" 

"Well, I didn't think that nobody would dance with me..." 

The man laughed shortly. "You sure have a high opinion of yourself." 

Fuuko felt mildly insulted. "Of course I do. Who doesn't?" 

The man didn't answer. 

A soft breeze blew, bringing with it the scent of the blooming roses beneath them.   
  


* * *

  
Kurei didn't like functions, full stop. He would have gone home, if not for the view of the garden and the roses. It brought back memories of Kurenai, the way the mask did. "Fleetingness of life..." he mumbled under his breath again. He was feeling morose and was ready to spend the entire night just staring at the roses, but someone intruded upon his solitude.   
  


* * *

  
"I'm sorry." Fuuko said immediately, contrite. Heck, someone she could talk to and she was going to freak him out by being rude to him. 

He shook his head. "I'm fine." 

"Excuse me for asking, but if you're so bored just being here, why don't you just go on home?" 

He shrugged. "I promised to leave with my friends, and well... I like the roses."   
  
He turned his attention back to the view, and they spent a few minutes in silence, with the background noise washing over them.   
  
Fuuko couldn't take it after a while. "Don't you like the stars today?" She said suddenly, jarring her companion out of his perusal of the garden.   
  
He glanced up. "Hn." he muttered, not willing to say anything more.   
  
"I like stars. I like the way they glitter and twinkle, and the fact that every few seconds, there's a new star being born and a star disappearing. Rather like us, don't you think? Fleetingness of life."   
  
He started. "What was that?"   
  
"Fleetingness of life. I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?"   
  
"No... it's just that someone said that about my ex-girlfriend not too long back."   
  
"Oh." Silence reigned for a while. "I'm sorry. May I ask what happened to her?"   
  
"She was killed." His fingers clenched the railing, obviously not wanting to say anything more, yet almost happy that it was finally out of his mouth.   
  


* * *

  
_I can't believe I just said that._ Kurei shook himself mentally. _I actually told someone about Kurenai!_ He watched the girl out of the corner of his eye. _Ah heck. What were the chances of him actually meeting her again anyhow?_ He gave up, and decided that if he was going to be here, he might as well make the most of it. He turned his back to the garden. "Well now," he said as emotionlessly as he could, "Would you like to dance with me?"   
  
She smiled and acceded to the request. "Gladly." She stretched out her hand, and he took it gently. Together, they reentered the party hall.   
  


* * *

  
The hall was a symphony of colours. The chandeliers cast a shade of gold over the scene as ladies swirled by, dressed in every shade and hue of the spectrum. The men were dressed in dapper suits, with the occasional misfit here and there. Fuuko winced with distaste at Domon's emerald green shirt matched with the red coat. _Looks like Alanna couldn't do much..._   
  
They waited politely for a break in the music where they could join the crowd on the dance floor. And pretty soon, it came.   
  
"Alrighty, this is a request from a certain Joker to a certain Rinoa, hey, don't you guys know you aren't supposed to reveal yourself yet? Anyway, this is 'Eyes on Me'! Oh yeah!" The irritating DJ said into the microphone. In the live band, two friends eyed each other and mouthed curses. "Tell me again, why did I agree to this?" Spleena hissed. "We needed the money, REMEMBER?" Alanna hissed back. Reluctantly, Spleena turned her attention to the keyboard and Alanna picked up the drumsticks, all the while muttering darkly about lousy DJs.   
  


* * *

  
Kurei and his companion waltzed around the room. He hadn't... couldn't have taken a good look at her, not in the shadows of the balcony. His eyes ran over the gentle curves of her body, the slight smile on her lips as he twirled her around the room. Her radiance was overwhelming. In spite of himself, he had to smile too. He longed for the time when he could remove the creamy mask that covered her face. But he wondered about her reaction to him. _It's me. Kurei. Big bad guy._ A muscle in his jaw twitched.   
  
"Tell me, sir knight..."   
  
"Sir knight?"   
  
"Well, what else should I call you?"   
  
He hesitated. "Sir knight is fine."   
  
"Okay, why don't you have another girlfriend yet if you're so charming?"   
  


* * *

  
Fuuko watched the startled eyes stare back at her. _Gee, I really threw him off track that time..._ He missed his footing, but managed to keep in time. How she longed to take off the red mask, to untie the black ribbons holding it up! She DID think that he was charming, even though he had spoken all of 10 sentences to her. Tall, gallant... hey, he even liked roses! Talk about a SNAG! She waited patiently for an answer. But it didn't come.   
  
The song ended and he let go of her abruptly. "Okay. Fine. I'm going now."   
  
"Where to?"   
  
"The garden."   
  


* * *

  
He strolled along the pathways, admiring the roses, thinking about Kurenai and her love for the flowers. Didn't he tell her before that he didn't like flowers? What was it... because they died too easily. Fleetingness of life. He hated that sentence now. Everything he thought of brought that phrase back to his mind... and how Kurenai died, and how he didn't prevent it. He picked a rose and started to shred it. He would have continued dancing, but the last question hurt. He didn't want to betray Kurenai's memory, and it didn't help that he was thinking about his companion THAT way.   
  
"Sir knight... don't be so cruel to the rose, it didn't do anything to you."   
  
"It's you again." Kurei said a little exasperatedly. "What do you want? Can you quit following me?" He tried shooting her a glare that would usually send anyone else scuttling away. But not Fuuko Kirisawa.   
  
"Come on, sir knight. I thought we were having fun. Why did you just leave me high and dry on the dance floor? Was it something I said?"   
  
"Are you just here to get an answer to your question? Fine, I'll give it to you.   
  


Love seeketh only Self to please,  
To bind another to Its delight,  
Joys in another's loss of ease,  
And builds a Hell in Heaven's despite. 

  
There. Happy? Didn't understand that? Go ponder over it while I return to my own peace and quiet."   
  
Fuuko slapped him. And it brought back painful memories again. _Kurenai..._ And it had been in the rose garden as well when Kurenai did the same to him. Kurei would have blasted Fuuko to Hell and back if she didn't say what she said right after.   
  
"But you forget the first stanza, sir knight.   
  


Love seeketh not Itself to please,  
Nor for itself hath any care,  
But for another gives its ease,  
And builds a Heaven in Hell's despair. 

  
Don't be so caught up in your own worries. What makes you think there aren't others who go through the same troubles as you do? Or even worse? And don't you ever underestimate me again. Quoting Blake at me won't send me running into Mama's arms."   
  
For the first time in his life, Kurei apologised to someone else. "I'm sorry. It's just that... memories are overwhelming me. And they hurt." He clenched his jaw, but inwardly swore that even if it was for this night only, he would make someone happy. For himself, and for the memory of Kurenai. He picked three rosebuds from a bush, just beginning to bloom, and twined their stems together to form a little rosette. Gently, he put them into her hair. "I apologise."   
  
Fuuko smiled winningly back at him. "It's okay." Hesitantly, she touched his arm. "Do you want to talk about it?"   
  
Kurei shook his head. "It's okay. But thanks for asking." He turned to her, a hidden desire burning in his gaze. She raised her head to his, and slowly, he bent towards her, closing his eyes in a silent prayer for Kurenai to approve of this...   
  
BANG!   
  
Immediately, Kurei straightened, turning his eyes to the sky. Above them, fireworks were blooming across the sky, casting an eerie glow to their faces. From the building, the annoying DJ's voice could be heard. "Oh yeah, it's the fireworks display, if everyone would move to the balcony, you'll see them going off in the night sky. Oh yeah, isn't it romantic, oh yeah!"   
  
Fuuko cursed the fireworks. _Argh! Just when it was getting romantic! Stupid DJ!_ She scrunched her eyes shut in anger. The display WAS beautiful, fireworks burst across the dark canvas of the sky in splashes of colour, but Fuuko couldn't enjoy it.   
  
"Oh yeah, ladies and gentlemen, that was the end. If everyone would make their way back to the hall in the next ten minutes, we'll be holding the unmasking soon, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah!"   
  
Kurei squeezed the fingers in his. "Shall we?" he murmured. Fuuko nodded.   
  


* * *

  
_As long as she isn't part of Hokage... I will be with her. As long as she isn't part of Hokage._   
  


* * *

  
_I don't care who he is. I want to stay with him. I want to protect him. I don't care who he is._   
  


* * *

  
With trembling fingers, she raised her hands behind his head to hold the jet-black ribbons in her hand. He entwined her cream ribbons between his fingers.   
  
"Three... Two... One.... Take it off! Oh yeah!"   
  
"Kurei!"   
  
"Fuuko." His heart sank. _Murphy's Law strikes again._   
  
He stepped back from her, narrowing his eyes in seeming distaste. "I should have known," he muttered before turning away and heading purposefully towards the door.   
  
"Wait! Kurei!" But he didn't turn back. And Fuuko, she headed to the garden to cry. The rejection... it hurt too much.   
  


* * *

  
**_

i just wanted to stay with you  
i just wanted to feel the breath of your grace  
i didn't know what to do  
i couldn't say anything  
when conciousness returned  
everything had been washed away  
by the tide of time, even you  
but the scars of memory never fade away  
i can't stop loving you  
stop my tears  
stop my loving  
kill my memories  


_**   
  


* * *

  
  
_Author's Note:   
Alrighty, this one was angsty alright, oh yeah oh yeah oh yeah! Comments go straight to [raydance][1], oh yeah!_  
  
**_

song: Silent Jealousy  
performed and written by: X Japan 

_**  
  


** [chapter 1: fleetingness of life][2]

[chapter 3: crucify my love][3]

**

< Prev 1. Fleetingness of Life2. And the Stars of Fate will Shine3. Crucify My Love Next >

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted. 

Favorite : Story  Author    Follow : Story  Author 

Login

  * [FanFiction][4]
  * [FictionPress][4]
  * [Google][4]
  * [Facebook][4]
  * [Twitter][4]

Post Review

* * *

Report Abuse Add Story to Community  Go  .  

Share

  * [Google+][5]
  * [Twitter][6]
  * [Tumblr][7]
  * [Facebook][8]

  .  Follow/Favorite

+ Follow 

* * *

Story  Writer 
+ Favorite 

* * *

Story  Writer 

Working... Close Save

   [1]: mailto:raydance4peace@hotmail.com
   [2]: masquerade1.html
   [3]: masquerade3.html
   [4]: #
   [5]: https://plus.google.com/share?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F102242%2F2%2F
   [6]: http://twitter.com/home?status=Reading+story%3A+http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F102242%2F2%2F
   [7]: http://www.tumblr.com/share/link?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F102242%2F2%2F
   [8]: http://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F102242%2F2%2F



	3. Crucify My Love

* * *

  
_ I don't believe it. The chances were 1 in a million. I still don't believe I nearly fell for Kirisawa Fuuko. _   
  


_** crucify my love  
if my love is blind  
crucify my love  
if it sets me free  
never know never trust  
"that love should see a colour"  
crucify my love  
if it should be that way   
**_

  
  
As Kurei walked away from the scene, he caught the eye of Neon. "Let's go," he said shortly, hoping she wouldn't mention anything about not dancing with him that night. Thankfully, she was too tipsy to say anything coherent. "Okay!" she giggled happily.   
  
It was a very drunk Joker and Neon who bundled themselves into the back of the car. Raiha, Designated Driver, who was still sober (fortunately) got into the driver's seat, and Kurei, not willing to risk being thrown up upon, got into the passenger seat. They drove on, Joker, Neon and Raiha chattering delightedly about who they had met at the party.   
  
"I *hic* met this fine *hic* girl called Rinoa... but... it couldn't have worked out... she's 3D."   
  
"I wash actually danshing with this tall handshome male... he had the mosht glorioushly long dark hair... but before the unmashking, he dishappeared." Neon's words were muffled by slurring.   
  
"*hic* Maybe he's a girl! *hic* Haha! Itai!" Joker collapsed into a fit of giggles in the backseat after being whacked affectionately by Neon.   
  
Raiha grinned into the rearview mirror at his colleagues who soon fell into slumber. He turned to Kurei, who had been silent all this while. "Well, Kurei-sama? Did you meet anyone?"   
  
"No," he growled, warning Raiha not to say anything more. He clenched his fists and felt something still in his hand. Looking down, he saw a cream-coloured mask. He could still see her warm brown eyes peering out from behind the eyeholes, feel her radiance, sense her presence. He closed his eyes, furious with himself for still thinking of her. _Stop it, Kurei. Don't dream about her. Out of sight, out of mind._ Eyes still closed, he stuffed the mask down the side of the carseat.   
  
The car holding Uruha drove on in silence.   
  


* * *

  
"Oh, Hime, you were definitely the prettiest there! No question about it!"   
  
"Oh Rekka-kun!"   
  
"I didn't get to dance with ANYBODY the entire night!"   
  
"Domon nii-chan, maybe your emerald-green shirt blinded them!"   
  
"Either that, or your looks did the trick."   
  
The car was VERY noisy, except for a quiet member of Hokage who sat in the back of the car, silently looking out of the window at the passing lights. In the darkness, nobody saw the trails of tears on her cheeks, or the brilliant red mask she held tightly in her hands.   
  


_** swing the heartache  
feel it inside out  
when the wind cries  
i'll say goodbye  
tried to learn tried to find  
to reach out for eternity  
where's the answer  
is this forever  
**_

  
  


* * *

  
Kurei strode purposefully into the mansion, leaving Raiha to drag the two drunken members of Uruha back to their bedrooms. Kurei walked straight into the den.   
  
After much heaving and hauling, Raiha swore never to cook too much food for them again. He wandered into the den, to see Kurei staring at the TV screen. Raiha sneaked a peek. Sell-A-Vision?! He cocked his head at his master. "Kurei-sama? Is anything wrong?"   
  
Kurei snapped out of it. "Err... no." Kurei frowned at the TV, as if actually seeing it for the first time. He switched it off. He sat there in silence, slumped into the softness of the sofa cushions, gazing blankly into thin air. Now, Raiha began to get really worried. Never before had he ever seen Kurei like this! He opened his mouth to ask again, but Kurei raised a hand and issued him an order.   
  


* * *

  
Fuuko raced up the stairs, unwilling to let her team members see her in such a sorry state. She dashed into her room and slammed the door, pushing the lock in place. With her back against the hard wood of the door, she slid slowly to the floor. She didn't cry now. She had no more tears left to cry. _Go to sleep, Kirisawa. Forget that cad. All men are cads._   
  


_** like a river flowing to the sea  
you'll be miles away, and i will know  
i know i can deal with the pain  
no reason to cry  
**_

  
  
She reached up to undo her hair and into her hand fell something foreign. She looked at the object. _Dang it._ Resting her forehead against her knees, she sat in solitude, trying not to let her emotions get the better of her. In her left hand, she clutched the carpet; and in her right, she held three entwined rosebuds just coming into bloom. Down her face ran tears she thought didn't exist anymore.   
  


* * *

  
Rekka dragged himself out of bed to open the door and immediately snapped alert. "Kurei!" he spat out from between clenched teeth. "What the heck are you here for?"   
  
Kurei swept into the house, ignoring him. By this time, everyone else (except Fuuko) had emerged from their rooms and were eyeing him warily. Kurei stood in the center of the living room, casting his eyes to the staircase. "Where's Fuuko's room?" he asked.   
  


_** crucify my love  
if my love is blind  
crucify my love  
if it sets me free  
never know never trust  
"that love should see a colour"  
crucify my love  
if it should be that way   
**_

  
  


* * *

  
There was a light knocking on the door. "Go away." Fuuko said. Kagerou's gentle voice trailed through the wooden barrier. "Fuuko, open up. This is important."   
  
"No, go away. Leave me alone. I'm tired."   
  
"Kirisawa Fuuko, open the door now." Kagerou's voice turned firm. Reluctantly, Fuuko stood up to yank the door open. Kagerou stood at the door, her hand raised as if to knock again. Beside her, in the shadows, stood a familiar figure.   
  
Fuuko tried to slam the door in his face, but Kurei's arm shot up to block it. Fuuko pushed, but Kurei didn't relent and his eyes never left her face. After a while, Fuuko felt uncomfortable. Leaving the door, she went to the window.   
  
She watched the passing cars, her hands holding onto the sill so hard, her knuckles turned white. Behind her, she heard the soft snick of the door shutting, and the click of the door lock.   
  
"What did you come for?" She said as blandly as she could, half-turning to face him.   
  
"I want to take you somewhere." His voice was equally emotionless.   
  
"And I assume that I'm supposed to agree? To fall hard at your feet, lick your boots and follow you like a puppy dog? Is that it?" Fuuko spun round to face him, eyes blazing with rage. "Well, let me tell you something, Mr Kurei. Kirisawa Fuuko is NOT a lovesick fool! You can go to the somewhere yourself. I, I am staying here."   
  
Kurei didn't move. He was leaning against the door, arms crossed, his gaze still locked on her. The silence that followed was deafening.   
  
Finally, he spoke. "If I should leave now, would that make you happy?"   
  
"YES! It would! Get the hell out of here! Get out of my sight! GO!"   
  
He clenched his jaw, but straightened. "Very well. But before I leave, I tell you only one thing. Don't regret it."   
  
She turned back to the window, refusing to answer him. And she heard the click of the door. Startled, she turned, only to see a solitary red rose and a cream mask leaning against the door frame.  
  


_** 'til the loneliness shadows the sky  
i'll be sailing down and I will know  
i know i can clear clouds away  
oh is it a crime to love?  
  
**_

  
  


* * *

  
Kurei left her, and went back to his car. _You blew it, Kurei._ he thought as he gunned the engine. _Is it really so hard for you to display your emotions? So hard to admit love when you see it? Well, too bad, Kurei. She's gone. Forever._   
  


_** swing the heartache  
feel it inside out  
when the wind cries  
i'll say goodbye  
tried to learn tried to find  
to reach out for eternity  
where's the answer  
is this forever  
  
**_

And as he made to back the car out of the parking lot, he caught sight of a movement from the house. "Wait! Kurei!" Fuuko cried as she ran out of the house. She ran up to the car, panting slightly as she reached it. She stuck her head into the passenger seat window. "I will go with you," she smiled a watery smile. "No regrets." With a slight upturning of his lips, Kurei signaled with his head for her to get in.   
  


* * *

  
They drove through the deserted roads, Kurei speeding towards the beach. They didn't say anything, and the car was silent, except for the radio blaring a rock ballad.  
  


_** crucify my love  
if my love is blind  
crucify my love  
if it sets me free  
never know never trust  
"that love should see a colour"  
crucify my love  
if it should be that way   
  
**_

Kurei came to a halt, the sand crunching beneath the tyres. He jumped out of his convertible, very careful to look anywhere but at Fuuko. He didn't know what to say, now that he had her here with him. He let out a puff of breath, and walked towards the water's edge.   
  
Fuuko followed the silent Kurei, and together, they stood at the water, listening to the soft lapping of the ocean upon the sand. "What did you bring me here for, sir knight?" Fuuko asked quietly.   
  
Startled, Kurei turned to shoot her a look. He turned back to the water, a look of discomfort on his face. It was a while before Fuuko heard him reply. "To apologise. In a sense."   
  
The uneasy tension returned.   
  
"You're forgiven."   
  
"... Thank you... for understanding."   
  
Fuuko smiled. "Wouldn't Kurenai do the same?"   
  
Silence reigned.   
  
Kurei was fighting an inner war. But soon, he turned to Fuuko and took a deep breath. _Kurenai would want this for me. I shouldn't hurt another person I think I can love. Not if I can help it. _ "Fuuko," he mumbled as he held her by the shoulders, "I think I owe you something." He bent his head, and just as his lips brushed hers, fireworks spread across the sky above them.   
  
This time, the fireworks didn't interrupt their kiss. And if one looked close enough, one would see feathers of fire enfolding them gently in an embrace.   
  
At the car, a single red butterfly landed on the solitary red rose.   
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
"Oi, Alanna, get back here!"  
  
"Oh, Raiha, do you think that the red firework or the green firework would look better? *flutter eyelids*"  
  
"*sweatdrop* erm... how about the blue?"  
  
"Okay, anything you say! Spleena, you heard the bishonen!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
author's note:  
  
goodness, the horrors of writing a love fic where kurei is NOT ooc! *mumbles* well, here it is, [raydance][1] awaits comments.   
  


_** song: crucify my love  
performed and written by: X Japan **_

  
  


** [chapter 2: and the stars of fate will shine][2]

[back to written works][3]

**

   [1]: mailto:raydance4peace@hotmail.com
   [2]: masquerade2.html
   [3]: http://www.angelfire.com/nm/itsokay/fanfic.html



End file.
